User blog:Eynor/Srdce z ledu 16
'Hrdinův návrat' Zvuk klapotu jejích podpatků se rozlehl vysokou klenutou chodbou, jásot davu, který se shromáždil kolem, ale vnímala tlumeně. I jejich tváře jako by se utápěly v mlze. Zaslechla kovový zvuk, který rozechvěl vše kolem, zemi pod jejími nohami i její srdce zvláštní předtuchou. Zvon... Vzhlédla nahoru ke zvonici, kde se houpal na dřevěném trámu, a její tvář pohladily okvětní plátky bílých a rudých růží, které na ni pršely z balkónků, na kterých se také shromáždili zvědavci a hosté. Všechny zvuky i hlas zvonu jako by pomalu utichaly a ztrácely se v dálce. "Laboratorní deník AA-gamma-6/612KK. Nákaza je určena primárně k tomu, aby zabila lidského hostitele. Na zvířata a jiné rasy, na jiné bytosti či rostliny, má zmenšený nebo odlišný účinek, ne vždy nutně končící smrtí. Jejím cílem je zabít člověka, proměnit ho v neaktivní nemrtvou jednotku... subjekt se pak nachází v kataleptickém stavu, jako by čekal na impulz. Ta nákaza byla stvořena a určena k vyhlazení lidské rasy a její proměně na bezduché vojsko očekávající velitele..." Antonidas? Zaslechla Antonidův hlas? Rozhlédla se, ale nikde starého arcimága neviděla, jen zástupy jásajících stínů. Tolik hostů na její svatbě? Zarazila se, pohlédla na své ruce, ve kterých místo svatební kytice svírala velký zářící krystal tří barev. Její rukavičky více než krajku připomínaly tmavé, rozpadající se bandáže a pavučiny, její prsty byly seschlé, div že z nich netrčely klouby, a místo nehtů měla dlouhé žluté drápy. Její šaty byly rozervané a černé a závan větru, který se náhle zvedl, jí do tváře hodil pramen vlasů bílých jako sníh. "Ani smrt nás nerozdělí," zašeptal jí nějaký hlas a ona se vyděšeně rozhlédla. Kde je otec? Uličkou ji měl vést on - nebo Vael'thas... kde je Theraldis? Z levé i pravé strany k ní kdosi přistoupil - nalevo elf v klobouku, který byl vždy Theraldisovi takovým trnem v oku, napravo elfí hraničář s vlasy barvy kukuřičných vláken a kápí fora'nal, kterou měl ze všech farstriderů právo nosit jen Alar'annalas, Ranger Lord. Zaslechla jeho šepot. "Vyříznut ze smaragdového Oka Jennaly, otevírá mysl Strážce Brány. Vyříznut z ametystového kamene Hannalee, otevírá srdce Strážce Brány. Vyříznut ze safírového těla Enulaiy, otevírá duši Strážce Brány. Všichni nebo nikdo..." Zadívala se na něj a on k ní otočil tvář a shrnul fora'nal na ramena - jeho levé, bližší oko bylo prázdné a z důlku se plazil červ. Naklonil se k ní blíž, jako by jí chtěl nabídnout rámě, ale vykřikla a ustoupila dál od něj, vrazila tak do toho druhého elfa, kterému tvář stínil klobouk. "Ani smrt nás nerozdělí. Přísahám, že se pro tebe vrátím, Isiel Snowdawn." '' ''"Já, nebo nikdo," hnijící tvář toho v klobouku brázdil zlý úsměv, jak ji pobídl chodbou dopředu ke světlu. thumb|left|700px Tehdy si všimla, že zástupy lemující chodbu nejsou elfové ani lidé, ale rozpadající se a hnijící bytosti s rudě zářícíma očima. Klopýtala dál, zatímco se ten v klobouku pokusil sebrat jí krystal, který nesla, ale vytrhla se mu a dala se do běhu. Slyšela je za sebou. Nedýchající, neúnavní, nezastavitelní. Cítila odporný pach, který je předcházel. Konečně se stěny chodby rozestoupily a klenba zmizela v závratné výši trůnního sálu... zastavila se na znaku Lordaeronu a lapala po dechu. Její svatba má být zde? A kde je Theraldis? A kdo povede obřad? Těkavý pohled dobloudil ke krvavé skvrně na nejspodnějším stupni schodů, které vedly k trůnu. S temnou předtuchou toho, co bylo neodvratně jasné, totiž že na něm nesedí nikdo živý... sledovala tu zasychající skvrnu výš, schod za schodem... až upřela oči na bezhlavé tělo, které sedělo na trůně. Po torzu se z díry v jeho krku hrnuli pavouci, červi a černorudý hnis. Zavrávorala, protože slyšela, že se blíží kroky jejích pronásledovatelů. Jeden ze stínů za bezhlavým monarchou se pohnul. Zahalená postava stojící za trůnem jí pokynula kostlivým prstem, aby přistoupila blíž, druhou rukou pak odhrnula závěs na zdi a ukázala tak východ pryč z toho hnusného místa... znamenalo by to ale projít těsně kolem té podobizny smrti samotné... a kolem trůnu s mrtvolou. Sebrala všechnu odvahu a vyběhla po schodech nahoru, protáhla se kolem páchnoucího urozeného těla a stanula na pokraji toho průchodu. thumb|left|700px Tam venku byl silvermoonský přístav a tři lodě připlavené k plavbě, na které nastupovaly zástupy dětí a léčitelé - konečně spatřila i Theraldise, vedl jednoho z malých chlapců po můstku na palubu a sklonil se, aby mu otřel tvář. Kdo je to dítě? Vael'thas?! Kde jsou Hira, Narasi? Zavolala jeho jméno, ale z hrdla jí neuniklo ani hlásku. "Ani smrt nás nerozdělí. Přísahám, že se pro tebe vrátím, Isiel Snowdawn. I pro svou svatební noc," '' zasyčelo to v její hlavě dutým a cizím hlasem. ''"Víš, že podle zvyku lidí, když se ženich nebo nevěsta nedostaví k obřadu, musí družba či družička zaujmout jejich místo?" zaslechla Satheru, jako by stála za ní, ale když se ohlédla, nikdo tam nebyl - jen ona, kostlivý přízrak v plášti a kápi... a stíny blížící se z chodby. Zamrazilo ji do morku kostí. Tohle by jí Theraldis neudělal... ta zahalená postava je jeho svědek a on mu ji nechal na pospas? Zkusila projít ven na sluneční světlo, ale zjistila, že ji kostlivý přízrak zachytil jednou rukou a držel na místě. Když se zadívala do stínu kápě, spatřila tam jen lebku bez masa... v prázdných důlcích plála dvě modrá světla, která se jí snažila dostat do myšlenek. Odkudsi zdálky a pak i blíž pod jejich nohama zaznělo kvíkání krys a dávivé zvuky. Kel'thuzad? Vší silou se mu vytrhla a z rukou jí vypadl barevný krystal, který až do té doby nesla, rozbil se na mramoru podlahy na tři střepy a ten zvuk na chvilku přehlušil vše kolem. Otočila se, aby konečně proběhla ven, ale zůstala v hrůze stát při pohledu do přístavu. Nad poslední z lodí se právě zavřela hladina, nad vlnami se vznášely kamenné stvůry s netopýřími křídly a trhaly na kusy zbytky těch, co se snažili zachránit plaváním, a pak se po celém severním obzoru zlatě a fialově zablesklo. Konečně nastala tma. thumb|left|700px Isiel se posadila na posteli s rukou přitisknutou na srdce a chvilku lapala po dechu. Sen. Byl to jen sen... noční můra beze smyslu- Natáhla se po sklence vody, ale nešikovně shodila ji ze stolku, s tichým zanadáváním pak vstala a přehodila si přes ramena župánek. Bosky překročila rozlitou vodu i střepy a vyšla na balkónek, který patřil k té "její" věžičce, již obývala v Citadele, a rozhlédla se po hvězdné obloze. Něco bylo ve vzduchu, jako napjaté vlákno, které co nevidět praskne. Ten pocit byl prostě k zešílení. Dole na terase u hlavní knihovny spatřila dva elfy. Dokázala je poznat i na tu dálku: Aethas Sunreaver a Astalor. Dívali se k severovýchodu a ukazovali rukou kamsi přes jezero Lordamere. Aethas se otočil a zadíval se jí přímo do očí, jako by jí snad na tu dálku četl myšlenky. Neváhala ani okamžik a v záblesku světla se teleportovala k nim. "...jasné je tolik, že se cosi stalo i v dalších městech Lordaeronu, ale pečlivě se to tutlá před vyslanci. Rhonin je někde tam, žádal si dokonce slyšení u Terenase Menethila. Královské město se prý ale zdobí a chystá v očekávání slavného návratu Hrdiny z Northrendu. Na jednání s mágy a proroky není čas. Kéž by se jen princ Sunstrider neuzavřel ve svých komnatách, to mi tíží hlavu skoro víc..." "Hrdina z Northrendu se přeci měl vrátit již před pár dny. Možná jsme zbytečně paranoidní a Rhonin se objeví zítra za úsvitu, nebo ho spíš donesou jeho učedníci, protože on nezná míru v ničem..." "Vereesa by ho nechala?" optala se Isiel střízlivě a oba debatující mágové se zadívali na ni, pak jeden na druhého. Astalor se usmál a Aethas si odkašlal. To strašlivé napětí se na chvilku zdálo pryč. Pak to ale pocítili všichni... jako by něco zatáhlo za pouto, které drželo jejich duše při vědomí a v končetinách jako by na okamžik ztratili cit. Co to... bylo. Pokračovat ve čtení... Kategorie:Příspěvky do blogu